


Why Not Both?

by RubyOnyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOnyx/pseuds/RubyOnyx
Summary: Harry and Ron can't decide whether to get a dog or a cat. Ends in slight smut. No full nudity, though.





	Why Not Both?

"But dachshunds look exactly like Dobby!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sphynxes look way more like him, both barely have hair," Harry replied. They were sitting together on the couch in their new apartment, Ron's arm around Harry's shoulder. They had agreed to getting a pet that looked like Dobby, to honour him in a way, but were so far unsuccessful in agreeing on which animal looked more like Dobby.

"I'm telling you, those ears look a lot like Dobby's," Ron argued.

"Just as much as the ears of a sphynx. Besides, Dobby didn't have a long nose like dachshunds do. Well, not  _that_ long."

"At least we won't have to worry about Hufflepuffs bothering us, dachshunds were originally bred to chase badgers," Ron said, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"The eyes of a sphynx look way more like Dobby's. They're usually green-ish, and large when compared to the ears. I'd like to see a dachshund beat that," Harry replied.

"Well, I- just-" Ron muttered, and Harry was pleased to see that Ron seemed to be running out of reasons why a dachshund would be better than a sphynx. But suddenly, Ron kissed him, and the discussion about pets was suddenly completely gone from his mind. All he could think about was Ron.

The kiss was heating up - Ron's hand was moving roughly through Harry's hair, grabbing it occasionally, and the latter felt his pants suddenly becoming tighter as blood started flowing more towards his crotch. Harry lied down, and eventually Ron was lying on him, having achieved this with great difficulty as it was a very small couch. Suddenly, Ron pulled back. Harry opened his eyes, a look of disappointment spread across his face.. Then, Ron stood up and placed his arms beneath Harry.

"Ron, what're you- woah!" Harry said, as he was lifted up in the air by Ron, bridal style.

"Our bed is way more comfortable than that couch," Ron said, smirking as he made his way to the bedroom.

Once they had reached their bed, Ron gently placed Harry on it. Then, he straddled Harry's lap, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again. Ron only stopped to get Harry to sit up straight, so he could remove Harry's shirt, and Harry smirked as his hands got a hold of the bottom of Ron's shirt.

_________________

"Blimey, Harry," Ron sighed as he rolled over onto his back. Harry grinned and looked sideways to Ron, then moved closer so that they could cuddle. 

They were quiet for a few moments, until a thought struck Harry.

"Ron!" he exclaimed, and Ron jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's all right. What was it that you wanted to say?" Ron asked, looking down at Harry.

"Why don't we just get a dachshund and a sphynx? They can be called Winky and Dobby," Harry said, and Ron laughed, pulling Harry even closer.


End file.
